Sesame Street and The Muppet Show Sketches for What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture?
This is a list of Sesame Street and The Muppet Show songs and skits that would've appeared on the Blue's Clues episode from the second season, What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture Date: June 15, 1998 Total of Segments: 14 Season 2: 1997 - 1998 Featuring the Muppet Performers: Carroll Spinney, Jerry Nelson, Dave Goelz, Richard Hunt, Martin P. Robinson, Fran Brill, Frank Oz, and Jim Henson {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH" 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-aligm: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-aligm: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-aligm: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mysterious Theater Sherlock Hemlock is on the search for Lady Agatha's missing cat, knowing that it is under something that rhymes with "at", while Watson discovers the cat is under a mat, which leads into a big cat-and-dog fight. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover is about to talk about rhymes when a fox shows him a box that has locks and a hand inside that knocks and drops rocks and socks. An ox comes by and reveals he's the owner of the box. After all the commotion, Grover tries to finish his talk, but can't think of any rhymes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Count von Count works as an elevator operator, with Kermit the Frog as his customer. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Amazing Mumford sounds out the word MAGIC, then makes himself disappear |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|It's late at night and Bert isn't home yet. Ernie worries that he may have been abducted by monsters and is being forced to party with them... maybe even having fun. When Bert gets home, Ernie shares his stream of emotions he felt when he'd imagined something had happened to Bert: fear, sadness and anger. Bert assures him that he was fine -- he never has fun. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A British chap introduces himself as Burlington Bertie from Bow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: They Live in Different Places |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|In a brief backstage moment, Marvin Suggs tells his Muppaphones to get going for his upcoming number |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center:|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center:|Bert, Oscar the Grouch, and Cookie Monster sing "Pigeons and Cookies and Trash" Audience sound effects added |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Marvin Suggs and his Muppaphone play "Witch Doctor." The song is interrupted by the Witch Doctor who is mad at Marvin for telling his story, and turns Marvin into a Muppaphone. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster, Jerry and Richard find a TELEPHONE, and read the word. Plus, they get an unexpected phone call. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|As Rowlf the Dog is performing "Up, Up and Away," his candelabra takes off. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A barbershop trio (Jerry Nelson, Joe Raposo, and Jeff Moss) sings about "High, Middle, Low" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo requests complete silence as he recites the works of Percy Bysshe Shelley while defusing a bomb, but he is interrupted by M.A.M.M.A. An explosion ensues, a better finish than Gonzo had hoped for. |] Category:Blue's Clues Episodes with Muppet Segments